


I want

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	I want

I want to tear open my veins and feel the blood pour from my skin and watch as it pools around my body as life drains from me. I want to feel my breath grow weak and my vision blurr as the cold, sweet hands of death caress my dying face. I want to stare death in the eyes as they offer their hand to me. I want to take their hand and step from my lifeless body. I want to accept my fate that I shall not live forever and take it into my hands and decide when I live or die. I want to cease to exist, and I want that to be my choice.


End file.
